


How to Train your Dragon: The Next Generation OC Profiles

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: In the 21st Century, dragons are considered myths and the stories of the Dragon Riders mere legends. But Brenna, the descendant of Hiccup and Astrid, believes otherwise. Armed with Hiccup's journal, she and her friends spend their free time searching for evidence that dragons still exist. In doing so, they stumble across a desperate cover up connected to someone they trust. The dragons need saving again, and this time it's up to them.





	How to Train your Dragon: The Next Generation OC Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write a story for this just yet, but I just thought I'd share the the little world and characters I came up with. You can make fan art if you want, but please DM me if you want to draw something NSFW. Also, please ask if you want to borrow my characters for any reason (I am allowed to say no).

**Brenna Helga Haddock**

Ancestors: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Hair Style: Long Braided Pigtails  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Freckles across face  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual  
Family: Eirik and Gunhild (parents, took Gunhild’s last name), Halvar (younger brother, 10)  
Friends: Runa, Tait, Freja, Sigrun, Ylva  
Hometown: New Berk  
Dream Job: Viking/Norse Mythology Historian  
Notes: Reads her ancestor’s book on dragons whenever she can, likes talking about all kinds of dragons with her friends, goes off to ‘The Rock’ (tall boulder outside of town) whenever she needs time alone, favorite dragon is a Hideous Zippleback (finds one and names it Ruffnut and Tuffnut)

**Runa Eydis Thorston**

Ancestor: Tuffnut LaVerne Thorston  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’ 8”  
Hair Color: Light Blonde  
Hair Style: Medium Ponytail  
Eye Color: Deep Blue  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Scar over her right eye from falling  
Sexual Orientation: Gay  
Family: Dagfinn and Gerd (parents, took Dagfinn’s last name), Ingvar and Olga (uncle and aunt), Tait and Freja (twin cousins)  
Friends: Brenna, Tait, Freja, Sigrun, Ylva  
Hometown: New Berk  
Dream Job: Professional Mountain Climber  
Notes: Enjoys hearing stories about her ancestor’s antics, likes climbing the rock faces around the island, has been gay since middle school (and has a crush on Brenna) but hasn’t told anyone, favorite dragon is a Hideous Zippleback (co-owns one with Brenna)

**Tait Langley Thorston-Ingerman**

Ancestors: Ruffnut Eugene Thorston and Fishlegs Justin Ingerman  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Height: 6’  
Hair Color: Light Blond  
Hair Style: Short & Messy  
Eye Color: Blue  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Circular glasses  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Ingvar and Olga (parents, took Olga’s last name), Freja (twin sister), Dagfinn and Gerd (uncle and aunt), Runa (older cousin, 18)  
Friends: Brenna, Runa, Freja, Sigrun, Ylva  
Hometown: New Berk  
Dream Job: Software Developer  
Notes: Says he’s ‘too old’ for dragon stories but listens to them anyway, likes reading about computers and spending time with Sigrun (his girlfriend), will try most things once but must be convinced first, favorite dragon is a Terrible Terror

**Freja Jorunn Thorston-Ingerman**

Ancestors: Ruffnut Eugene Thorston and Fishlegs Justin Ingerman  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Hair Style: Halo Braid  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Is on the bigger side but uses it to her advantage  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Family: Ingvar & Olga (parents, took Olga’s last name), Tait (twin brother), Dagfinn & Gerd (uncle and aunt), Runa (older cousin, 18)  
Friends: Brenna, Runa, Tait, Sigrun, Ylva  
Hometown: New Berk  
Dream Job: Herpetologist  
Notes: Was inspired by Fishlegs’s knowledge of dragons and decided to follow in his footsteps (in a way), likes going into the woods looking for various reptiles and occasionally sneaking some home, wants to be helpful to everyone, favorite dragon is a Deadly Nadder

**Sigrun Gunhild Jorgenson**

Ancestor: Snotlout Gary Jorgenson  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Hair Color: Dark Brown (Parts Dyed Red)  
Hair Style: Long Scene  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Has a nose and top lip piercing  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Bjorn and Asta (parents, took Bjorn’s last name), Odin/Loki/Thora (younger triplets, 8)  
Friends: Brenna, Runa, Tait, Freja, Ylva  
Hometown: New Berk  
Dream Job: Professional Wrestler  
Notes: Is really only interested in dragon battle stories, likes reading up on famous wrestlers and spending time with Tait (her boyfriend), is constantly frustrated by her siblings, favorite dragon is a Stormcutter

**Ylva Dagmar Magnhild-Carr**

Ancestor: Griselda the Grievous  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’ 6”  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Long & Straight  
Eye Color: Black  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Square glasses, Hearing aid (left ear)  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Family: Fiske and Tove (parents)  
Friends: Brenna, Runa, Tait, Freja, Sigrun  
Hometown: New Berk  
Dream Job: Librarian  
Notes: Became friends with Brenna and co. the summer break before Brenna and Runa’s freshman year, has a healthy relationship with her father and can’t stand her mother, avoids going home as long as she possibly can, favorite dragon is a Bewilderbeast

**Tove Ingrid Magnhild**

Ancestor: Griselda the Grievous  
Age: 38  
Sex: Female  
Height: 6’  
Hair Color: Black (Greying)  
Hair Style: Pixie Cut  
Eye Color: Grey  
Skin Color: White  
Features: Sharp cheekbones and pointed nose  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Fiske Carr (husband, 40), Ylva (daughter, 15)  
Friends: Gunvor (f), Balder  
Hometown: New Berk  
Occupation: Mayor  
Notes: Is a good politician but has a terrible personality behind closed doors, knows dragons still exist and kills any that come to the island for the sake of ‘protecting the people’, takes her family for granted and gives off the impression she never wanted a child

**Additional Information**

Eirik and Gunhild Haddock – Eirik is a fish packaging worker at a fish factory and Gunhild is the captain of a seafood export vessel called the ‘Sea Dragon’

Dagfinn and Gerd Thorston – Dagfinn is a tour guide for various islands and Gerd is the owner of a butcher shop

Ingvar and Olga Thorston-Ingerman – Ingvar is a hotel manager and Olga is a teacher at the high school

Bjorn and Asta Jorgenson – Bjorn is an oil worker and Asta is a construction manager


End file.
